Matpat
Summary Matthew Patrick, otherwise known by his online title "Matpat", is a theorist youtuber well known for making bold theories or analytical videos about various games, tv shows, movies, and even other youtubers. He's the host of three of his own channels, has hosted or participated in various shows or advertisements for other youtubers or companies, and commonly helps youtubers and companies with analytics and social media. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A | Unknown | At least 3-A | At least 2-A Name: Matthew Patrick, Matpat, countless nicknames and subtitles Origin: The Game Theorists Gender: Male Age: 32 physical, Unknown mentally (Lived through the lifespans of billions of universes) Classification: Human, Theorist, Technical Humanoid Spellcaster (TOME), possibly various other races Powers and Abilities: |-|Theory Videos= Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 3 and potentially 1), Resurrection (Can resurrect both himself and others), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Weapon Mastery (Is skilled with various weapons), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Chi Manipulation with Kamehameha, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Stopped a Bullet Bill and the surrounding environment), Hate Nullification with FlmShd, Can inhale objects like Kirby (Though most objects will get stuck in his throat as Matpat doesn't have the same elasticity as Kirby), limited Flight (Can fly by waving his arms and legs frantically), Teleportation, Can travel through electronic devices, Size Manipulation, Transformation, Duplication, Fusionism, Precognition (Can see all possible future timelines when focused, similarly to MCU Doctor Strange) |-|Deadlock= Regeneration (Unknown Type), Resurrection, Fire Manipulation, slight Water Manipulation (Can summon a testing chamber to trap opponents in, which fills with water), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, slight Plant Manipulation (Can cause plants to grow out of the ground), Air Manipulation (Can create cyclones to trap opponents in place), Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can create objects out of thin air), slight Power Nullification with Focus Breaker, Size Manipulation, Transformation, Power Mimicry by transforming into opponent, Duplication, Invisibility, Summoning (Can summon allies) |-|Other= Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction with Weakening Strikes, Life Steal, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and One Hit Kill with Mind Blow, A Month Without Diet Coke grants Levitation and Light Manipulation |-|Resistances= Poison Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Stood in -320 degrees Fahrenheit without clothes on and -452 degrees F with casual clothes on), Mind Manipulation (He was unaffected by the Bird Box Monster and can function without a brain), Radiation Manipulation (Wore a head lamp that emits radiation at 30 Gray without any negative effects), Existence Erasure |-|Equipment= Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Homing Attack, Radiation Manipulation, Healing, Resistance to Afterburn, Music Box grants Sound Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation, Theorist Rings grant Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, limited Light Manipulation, and Summoning, Movie Serum grants Transmutation (Turned Game Sonic into Movie Sonic), Evdce grants Mind Manipulation (Terminates doubt), Time Machine grants Time Travel (Can travel through billions of universal lifespans) *Has borrowed various equipment from other characters **Explosion Manipulation, Switch Hook grants Teleportation, Magic Powder grants Transmutation, Fire Rod grants Fire Manipulation, Ice Rod grants Ice Manipulation, Bombos Medallion grants Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation, Ether Medallion grants Electricity Manipulation, Quake Medallion grants Earth Manipulation, **''Neuralyzer'' grants Memory Manipulation, Pym Particles grant greater Size Manipulation, Mr. Freeze's Cryo-Suit grants greater Ice Manipulation, King Triton's Trident grants greater Water Manipulation, greater Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Control over Mer-people, Platform Creation, Allows people to breath underwater, Illusion Manipulation, and Healing, Kingdom Key grants Statistics Amplification, Matter Manipulation (Can unlock and lock any lock), and Empathic Manipulation (Can unlock hearts), Rick's Portal Gun grants Dimensional Travel, TARDIS grants Time Travel, Infinity Gauntlet amplifies all previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, All powers granted by the Infinity Gauntlet Attack Potency: Universe Level (Can cut off his own arm) | Unknown | At least Universe Level (Is 50x more powerful than his Base Form) | At least Multiverse level+ Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fatpat ran around a quarter of the Earth in around a second and a half, fit Matpat should be far higher), higher with Speedrunning | Unknown | FTL (Is 50x faster than his Base Form) | Immeasurable (Those armed with the Infinity Gauntlet are swifter than Abstract entities) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Lifted up the Great Wall of China), likely FAR higher (Lifted North Carolina, though the feat is questionable) | Unknown | At least High Class G, likely FAR higher (Is 50x stronger than his Base Form) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universe Level | Unknown | At least Universe Level (Is 50x more powerful than his Base Form) | At least Multiverse level+ Durability: Universe Level (Survived the births and deaths of billions of universes while counting the possible number of Mario Maker levels) | Unknown | At least Universe Level (Is 50x more powerful than his Base Form) | At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Nigh-Limitless (Lived through the lifespans of billions of universes while counting possible Mario Maker levels) | High | Infinite Range: Standard Melee, ranges from Below Standard to Extended Melee with size manipulation, tens of meters with projectiles and guns, Universal+ with TARDIS, Universal+ with Time Machine, Multiversal+ with portal gun | Unknown | Same as Base Form | At least Universal+ Standard Equipment: Knives, Tools, Flamethrower Chainsaw, Guns, Cannons, Rocket Launchers, Explosives, Nuke, Various suits or types of armor, 30 Gray radiation-emitting head lamp, Various vehicles, Countless weapons from video games, tv shows, and movies, Lightsabers, the Neuralyzer, the Dragon Radar, Movie Serum, Pym Particles, King Triton's Trident, Sora's Kingdom Key, Rick Sanchez' Portal Gun, the TARDIS, Time Machine, the Theorist Cap (based off Mario's friend Cappy), the Theorist Rings | Unknown | Same as Base Form | Infinity Gauntlet *Can summon certain allies to deliver a specific attack **Allies include the Sega Genesis' blast processing, an Arwing, 2D Pacman (and a ghost), a Chain Chomp, Navi, a Fairy, Miyamoto's Vision, Epona, Winston, Spider-Goat, PokeKellz and Alborlan, Manny the Mammoth, Smoothie-making Microbots, Super Saiyan Mouse, Dragons, Drone Eagle, Drones (Selfie Drone, Surveillance Drone, Rocket Launcher Drone, Lightsaber Drone, Knife Drone), Eagle Drone with Laser Cannon, Evil CPU, and Blastoise Intelligence: Above Average, likely Gifted (Matthew scored a perfect 1600 on the SAT, Invented a time machine, Matpat has plenty of fighting experience where Matthew Patrick does not) | Should be far higher than before (After a month without Diet Coke, Matpat appears to ascend to some higher state of being) | Above Average, likely Genius | Nigh-Omniscient (The Infinity Stones were stated to grant the user Omniscience. Thanos claimed to know "all there is to know" because of his possession of the Infinity Gems) Weaknesses: Has extreme arachnophobia (fear of spiders) and aviophobia (fear of flying on planes), Is allergic to Old Spice, Hates the sound of popping balloons, Becomes incredibly frantic after three days without Diet Coke and incredibly aggressive after a week without Diet Coke, Can be arrogant and egotistical at times (Also gets annoyed when people don't listen to him in debates), Has been roasted and flipped off by various characters, Has been kidnapped or possessed on several occasions, Is constantly bested by Scott Cawthon and Hello Neighbor, Can be easily tricked by editors | Unknown | Same as Base Form | Needs to be in possession of the Infinity Gauntlet/Gems in order to maintain this power Feats: *Has traveled the real world and several fiction worlds *Slayed Dracula *Defended Fortnite twice in court *Has killed several fictional characters through countless means, including Mario, Bowser, Deadpool, Wolverine, Michel Myers, and Superman *Kidnapped Scott Cawthon *Took down the Disney Empire and film criticism itself with his Star Wars: The Last Jedi theories *Split the timeline twice *Folded space-time to save the world *Destroyed half of all Youtube Channels with a snap of the Infinity Gauntlet **Including such Youtubers as Vsauce, Logan Paul, and Pewdiepie *Has unlocked countless achievements *Joined Super Smash Bros twice *Counted every possible Mario Maker level, surviving billions of universal lifespans *Coined the Mario-plex, which equals 10^12431 *Obtained access to the Mobius Chair *With the Dragon Radar, is capable of finding the Dragon Balls Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Focus Breaker **By sliding into an opponent while they're charging an attack, Matpat knocks the opponent out of focus, effectively nullifying the attack and forcing the opponent to restart the charging process *FlmShd **Nullifies the effects of hate comments *Weakening Strikes **Can be activated after obtaining enough Adrenaline Points (obtained by hitting opponents and taking damage) *Lasts for 2 attacks **Matpat deals 250% more damage and lowers the opponent's defense by 60% with each attack *Life Steal **When Matpat kills an enemy, he regains 20% of his max health *The Barrel Roll **Fires a wave of energy out in front of Matpat in true barrel roll fashion *The Theorist Fist **Matpat puts all of his might into an all-out punch *Mind Blow **Matpat shows the opponent his theory, which causes their brain to spontaneously combust and explode *Sans **Get Dunked On *Theorist Rings **Caffeinate ***Boosts Matpat's speed by 2 **Feline Fury ***Manifests Catpat, which lunges at the opponent **Security Shark ***Manifests a shark, which swims through the ground and attacks, lowering the target’s defense by 2 and raising Matpat’s defense by 2 Key: Base | A Month Without Diet Coke | Super Saiyan | With the Infinity Gauntlet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Internet Category:Youtube Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Shifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users